Hibari the Doll
by Yummy Chu
Summary: Hibari is very strong, but he has to have a weakness, right? What if his new weakness was being only 10 inches tall? Actually to be more precise, his weakness is now being TEN inches tall. How did that happen? Well read to find out. 1827, hint of 8059
1. Chapter 1: How It Happened

**AN: Okay so I have been very stupid these past few days (*cough* years *cough*). I need to update my other story on DNAngel, but I fell absolutely in love with KHR! I really REALLY wanted to write a story on it so here I am…writing a story without updating my other story…sorry…**

**Hibari the Doll**

**Chapter 1: How It Happened.**

**This is a story about the strongest man in all of Naminori. He was fearless, powerful, and well, perfect. His name was Hibari, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Everyone would shiver at his presence. He was known as the coldest man and his powers just topped his reputation. There is another special character in this story. The exact opposite of Hibari. He was short, feminine, and "weak" well, sometimes. His name is Tsuna, the leader of the Vongola family. Tsuna was very warm. His smile made everything worth while. Though he may be a bit girly he is still a (little) boy - strong enough to lead his family through rough times.**

**Even though Hibari is very strong he has to have a weakness, right? Would if his new weakness was being only 10 inches tall? Actually to be more precise, his weakness is now being TEN inches tall. How did that happen? Well it all started on that day…**

**Tsuna's POV**

**It was that very day of the party. Every guardian was guaranteed to come; it was my birthday party! I was nervous and happy - happy that everyone was there; I mean **_**everyone**_**. I was very surprised to see Hibari come since he hates crowds (Me: Boy will he regret it! Lol) **and Mukuro…well, scratch that. As Hibari entered the door way I say him holding a blue-wrapped box with a cute bow on it. I smiled at him and accepted the gift and showed him where to sit. He stared at me for a moment - well, I guess for a long time until Mukuro grabbed me and started hugging me pervertedly.

It was almost time to sing me happy birthday. I was so hyped up to be the center of attention with the candles shining on my face, but I was nervous, very nervous. You never know if I will suddenly fall into the cake and burn my face… But today is my birthday! I promised myself to think positive!

As I sat down and looked at the cake before me I was amazed I didn't trip over. I smiled in relief. This is the best birthday ever since nothing bad has happened…yet… All my friends; Gokudera was smiling way, WAY too much, Yamamoto was smiling like his normal self, Big brother was looking at me with a "extreme" look, Chrome was giggling with Haru and Kyoko, Mukuro was…smirking freakishly, and last but not least Hibari. He was looking slightly annoyed, but at least he was there - there for me I hope.

Wait wasn't I forgetting someone? Oh well, it's no one important…

No one's POV

Tsuna smiled brightly at everyone. They all started to sing until they heard a splat and a cute Tsuna covered with icing. Everyone resisted a blush, and then stared at the cause of this mess. Lambo…Oh Lambo…

"YAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO IS HERE!" Lambo said proudly. He stood in the cake and started eating it all. L-pin was running after Lambo only to point her gaze at Hibari. Hibari glanced at the girl as her symbols on her head were going down. Hibari responded with a, "Hmph."

Gokudera was putting a fit and was fighting with the little infant. His yelling distracted almost everybody except for Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn. Reborn randomly pulled L-pin out of the house just in time for her to self-destruct.

Meanwhile Tsuna was licking the icing from his hands. Mukuro was silently watching with the "hentai (pervert)" eyes. Tsuna felt eyes and met Mukuro's gaze. "Ew," and Tsuna walked away into the washroom to take a shower. **(Me: Mukuro got rejected…lol)**

After Tsuna was done taking a shower he got out with just a towel on his waist. Everyone had a chance to see Tsuna's slim body. Everyone was blushing as they all were thinking how the towel was sliding down except for Hibari. He did look though…

Tsuna walked into his room to change into new clothes. "Well, I knew things were just too good to be true…" Tsuna sighed. He made his way out of his room and closed his door. "BOOOOOM!" echoed through the whole house. Tsuna franticly ran downstairs to see Lambo covered in smoke.

"Must. Stay. Calm…" Lambo _not_ staying calm took out his Bazooka and used it…although it did hit someone else too… Everyone didn't notice the second person because Lambo turned into a old man.

Reborn looks over at Lambo, "Oh ya…I just remembered that Giannini readjusted things…"

Time went by as people were laughing at the old man. He still acts like a child, but in a old man's body. "YAHAHAHA! I AM THE BEST!!" Lambo claimed.

It was about 3 in the morning, and Tsuna was getting very tired. He watched everyone leave but then he noticed something was wrong…Where was Hibari?

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked around the house for him. "Hibari-san? Where are you?" Tsuna sighed. "Did he leave early? He could have said goodbye…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Why do I have to say goodbye to an hebivore." Tsuna spun around trying to find the voice. "Down here."

Tsuna looked down and gawked to see a ten inch Hibari. Hibari glared as he saw Tsuna's reaction. "I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-san… It's just that y-you're…kind of…well…a bit…" Tsuna wasn't sure if he should say he was tiny. I mean I bet Hibari would noticed. He felt a tinge of pain on his ankle. Tsuna gasped and fell onto his bum.

"Ouch!" Tsuna looked at the small Hibari glaring at him.

"Turn me back now." Hibari commanded. With the annoyance in his look that probably means he wants it done as fast as possible.

"A-ah yes H-Hibari-chan…" Tsuna closed his mouth with his hand. "Did I just say that?" Tsuna thought aloud gaining a hard punch at his face.

"Don't call me that _ever_ again. Got it? Herbivore or else I will bite you to death." Hibari glared at Tsuna. Normally Tsuna would be scared, but right now, Tsuna couldn't help but want to laugh. This Hibari looked like a little doll. Getting carried away Tsuna reached over and picked Hibari up. "You're so cute! Just like a doll!" Tsuna smiled cutely as he hugged Hibari the "doll."

Hibari was getting mad but deciding to forgive this Herbivore. Tsuna was too cute to ignore.

Tsuna yawned with Hibari hanging over his arm like you would carry a doll. Without even knowing his bold actions he walked to his room to sleep. It was 3 o'clock AM! Tsuna set Hibari the "doll" on the bed gently and changed into his pajamas. Hibari was not a pervert so he looked away. Even though they were both boys he respected their privacy. **(Me: SCREW THAT! Hibari will be a perv…3 lol)**

Tsuna picked up Hibari again and planted himself on the bed under the covers. He made Hibari the "doll" **(Me: I have to put that sorry. Hibari the "doll" lol)** closely to his face. Hibari stared at the ceiling. He was getting irritated, but he was secretly happy inside. The soft skin from Tsuna and the calm breathing was lightening his mood.

Hibari turned to look at Tsuna's face. "Herbivore…"

End of chapter 1!!!

AN: Ya this was really REALLY short sorry. It's 3:51 a.m. right now so I am TIRED!!!!!! Lol I wanted to finish this early. I will update this story, but it might take awhile because I have literally four other stories to do. They are not published so I am finishing each chapter than posting them up… It's going to be hectic.

Okay grammar crap…. Once again… I wrote this when I was half-asleep… which is right now… lol I am like falling out of my chair… lol If something doesn't make sense I DON'T CARE! I want to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol sorry if there is a lot of mistakes though… Anyway I'm going to bed… OYASAMI! (goodnight!)

BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Comfortable Company

**SO SORRY OMFG! . I didn't update until like… forever so I apologize! This chapter isn't very long, but I really don't know what to do with this story other than make it completely fluffy. -_- Oh and Happy Independence Day! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but I REALLY wish I did!**

**Couples: 1827 of course and occasional all27**

**Warning: Shounen ai really… haha**

**Beta: I don't have one ;/ So please don't bite my head off at the grammar issues haha I don't write much and need practice but I try my best to edit anything that sounds wrong haha**

**Thank you for the reviews! It really does push me to write more… It just takes time for me to actually start writing again haha If you scroll down to the end of the story you can see that I responded to each review! :D**

Chapter 2: Comfortable Company

The dreadful morning arrives, bringing a dreadful future when the Sawada's household wakes up. Nothing good can come from a young boy squishing a cute little doll. The doll poked the soft breathing chest, punched, kicked, and even tickled the monster on top of him with all his might. Never did the doll realize his futile attempts for he was a carnivorous doll who never gave up. His breath was almost giving out, but luckily, the monster on top finally woke and arched his back in a stretch. The doll, furious, rolled out of the way and stuck his mini tonfas in the monster's nose. Victory was his once again as he heard a soft cry of pain but was abruptly shot across the air.

Tsuna stood up as soon as he felt his pain in his nose. He pulled the items out of his nose and stared, stared, and stared some more. When realization hit him he instantly paled and wildly looked for the owner of these two tonfas. "Hibari-san?" The brunette said quietly as if not to disturb the man's sleep.

A hard kick but nothing more than a soft tingle landed on Tsuna's cheek. Before he could stop himself, Tsuna laughed at the funny sensation then immediately covered his mouth with his two hands. The carnivorous doll furrowed his eyebrows in anger. Tsuna hesitantly looked at the angry beast.

"Uh… Good morning? Hibari-san?" A small voice said, body shaking in fear.

"Fight me." A baritone voice called out with a heavy drop of murderous content.

Tsuna found his mouth glued shut with no words to say. He felt like a little boy like Lambo's age is asking for a dual to the death. Tsuna shook his head violently as he fled from the tiny figurine, deathly figurine, which stood in his bedroom. "M-Maybe next time haha…" Tsuna laughed nervously before catching a black blur in his hands. Tsuna gasped as he lost his balance with Hibari in his hands.

Another win for Hibari.

Tsuna landed on his bum before wincing in pain. Hibari scoffed as he always did when his prey was too weak for him. Hibari paid no attention to Tsuna and jumped out of his hands and onto the floor. With his small legs he reached toward his previously discarded tonfas before cleaning it on the carpet. There was no way he wanted herbivore boogers on his deadly weapons.

Tsuna sighed as he watched his cloud guardian grab his tonfas. After a small moment of silence Tsuna finally began to move. With every step it felt like an earthquake to Hibari, and Hibari growled almost tripping from the obese monster up above. Hibari glared with murderous intent flooding out of him, but it quickly dispersed as he saw the herbivore change in front of him. Hibari froze.

Tsuna apparently forgot a living doll sized human was in his room and immediately began to change for the day. He removed his shirt revealing tan skin that looked soft and touchable. Without realizing it himself, Hibari began to take in features of the brunette he never noticed before. Soft, pink, plump lips ready to be bruised, soft hair that defied gravity ready to be grasped, innocent caramel eyes ready to be filled with something sinful, and a sweet voice ready to call out his—

Wait what?

Hibari still frozen released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground with furrowed eyebrows. Frustration is what he felt as he didn't know what made him freeze. Hibari almost jumped as he heard a gasp. He quickly looked at the brunette who was blushing like mad almost making him look utterly delicious.

Hibari glared and mentally kicked himself. He deepened his glare, and Tsuna shivered in fear.

Tsuna quickly threw on his shirt and pants and backed away from the venomous snake. I'm guessing Hibari-san doesn't like to see naked men… A little disappointed Tsuna frowned, and his frowned deepened when he didn't know why he felt so disappointed.

Silence fell between them, but it was uncomfortable silence. Someone had to break it, but we all knew who had too.

"U-Uh… So Hibari-san… What will you do today?" A small voice chirped as he stared at Hibari expectantly waiting for an answer.

Hibari glared at him and turned the other way not acknowledging him at all. Tsuna gaped. Why is he so difficult?

"…" Hibari turned to look at the pouting brunette before landing a hard kick to Tsuna's head. "You will fix this by the end of the day, herbivore." Hibari smirked as he saw the giant tumble down. He decided to add a bonus to the herbivore's misery, "…And if you don't, I'll bite you to death." With his famous trademark said he opened the window before jumping out skillfully landing on the floor and begun to walk away.

Tsuna recovered before running to the window to make sure Hibari wasn't dead and sighed in relief as he saw the familiar black mop of hair walking toward his front gate of his home. Then he felt his face forced down into the window sill.

"Dame-Tsuna! If you keep staring you'll drool." Reborn said before smirking at his student who looked like he was about to cry.

"Reborn! Always abusing me." Tsuna frowned at the comment Reborn said earlier. "Anyways, how do you think we can return Hibari-san back to normal?" Tsuna asked as he went to sit on his bed looking at Reborn anxiously.

Reborn thought for a moment. "Tsuna. For now stay here and wait for Hibari to return." Tsuna looked confused, "How do you know if he'll come back?" Reborn frowned disappointed that his student still doesn't realize that Reborn was all knowing. "Dame-Tsuna, if I say it will happen then it will happen. Anyway I'll be right back so wait for me to come back as well." With that said Reborn left Tsuna to wait.

A few hours passed by, and Tsuna was occupying himself by eating, playing games, or playing with the kids. Tsuna looked out his window noticing it was getting dark before slowly starting to worry if mini Hibari was doing all right. Tsuna almost jumped when he saw the very devil himself appear right outside his window. Scrambling off the floor he opened the window for Hibari to enter. "Reborn was right…like always." Tsuna sighed before giving his attention to the little cute figure in his room. "Do you need something Hibari-san?"

Hibari jumped onto Tsuna's bed to sit comfortably then looked at Tsuna before yawning. Deciding to ignore the brunette he chose to sleep on Tsuna's bed. The brunette just gaped at the man sleeping on his bed. Tsuna sighed before leaving the room grabbing a tub of hot water, soap, and a small towel from one of I-pin's Barbie doll toys.

Tsuna returned to his room before hesitating to wake the sleeping beast in his room. "Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered shrieking when steel blue eyes opened. Hibari turned to look at the idiot who woke him up before almost jumping out of his pants as he saw Tsuna's ginormous head. Quickly regaining his composure he fully woke up to realize he was in a very unfortunate situation. Tsuna smiled sheepishly before picking Hibari up against his will – something that thoroughly pissed the raven head.

"Sorry Hibari-san but you haven't bathed yet have you? Here I have a tub for you to wash in and soap to clean yourself. I'll be downstairs getting food so you have about 10-15 minutes to yourself." Tsuna said setting Hibari next to the water filled tub. Tsuna smiled and ran away before pissing off the mini doll some more before going downstairs into the kitchen where he talked with his mom.

Hibari watched the brunette leave and looked at the tub. A bath did sound nice but… Quickly stripping his clothes he went in and cleaned himself before quickly getting out and drying himself – all in 5 minutes. Hibari smirked as he felt content to have a few minutes left. A bath then a nap. It's like heaven opened its doors for him. Hibari jumped on Tsuna's bed and fell asleep peacefully.

After 20 minutes Tsuna returned to his room noticing how cold the water was now. Picking up the tub and towel he smiled when he noticed Hibari did in fact take a quick bath and fell asleep on his bed. He left to clean up the items in the bathroom then returned with a tea cup set. The brunette pulled out mini chopsticks and plates that were necessary and filled a small cup with green tea. Tsuna giggled like a little girl as he set up a small area for Hibari to eat at.

He fixed the area on Tsuna's table so they could eat together. Grabbing a not to thick book as a table he placed the small plate on it, and then he put some food from his plate onto the smaller one. Tsuna smiled before picking his plate up and walked closer to Hibari hoping he would wake up and want to suddenly eat. Hibari's eyes pried open as he smelt the food near and looked to see which direction it came from. Tsuna smiled at him before pointing to where they would be sitting.

Hibari eyed Tsuna carefully before jumping down and going to his small place to eat. When his stomach calls, his stomach calls so Hibari began to eat with an inaudible, "Itadakimasu."

Tsuna sat down and also began eating after saying his thanks completely enjoying the meal and enjoying the company of a happy beast. They ate in silence, but this time it was comfortable until a sudden pain was felt on the side of his head. "Reborn!" Tsuna moaned as he glared at his tutor who just came in and ruined the fluffy atmosphere.

Reborn smirked. "Hibari. I think I know how to fix your situation, but you'll have to wait a couple of days." Hibari's lips flattened not liking the waiting but nodded before continuing to eat. Tsuna's mom is the best cook after all.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "How?" Tsuna asked with curiosity.

"I told Giannini to fix things, but he doesn't know how long it'll take." Reborn said while stealing a few bites of Tsuna's food. Tsuna whined and gobbled down his food while pouting at his tutor. Reborn smirked then kicked his student in the head before leaving. "Ouch! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled after his tutor before frowning.

Hibari watched the conversation before him when he finished his food – a little jealous that someone else hit his herbivore. Hibari furrowed his eyebrows at that thought and wondered where it came from.

Tsuna sighed before returning his gaze back at Hibari who was looking at him. Tsuna smiled then picked him up. Hibari glared then began biting at Tsuna's hand. Tsuna winced but continued to endure the pain as he left the house to go to a convenience store. "Sorry Hibari-san. My mom told me to go buy some snacks for the kids."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Hibari said angrily still biting at Tsuna's hands.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll leave when I'm not around. I'm worried about you Hibari-san!" Tsuna said with a serious expression as he walked into the convenience store.

Hibari stopped his biting but continued to glare at the stubborn brunette. "See anything you want, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked quietly not wanting to bring attention to them while grabbing a small basket with his free hand. Hibari looked around before spotting something and continued to stare at it. Tsuna followed his gaze and almost laughed. It was small crackers shaped like little Hibirds. Tsuna reached for the bag and put it in the basket with a smile. Hibari looked away as if he wasn't interested.

Speaking of which…Where was Hibird…And how did Hibari appear at his window earlier? Tsuna stared at Hibari before shaking it off. He didn't want to know.

After grabbing all the snacks they needed they returned home safely and Hibari ate some crackers while Tsuna munched on some bread. An hour passed by and Tsuna began to feel sleepy. Quickly changing into his pajamas he gently grabbed Hibari (much to his protest) and fell asleep with Hibari still in his hands. (Hibari eventually fell asleep after all his energy was used from biting at Tsuna's hands.)

That was day two of Hibari the doll.

**Haha short and sweet I guess? :D Thanks for reading and please review! I know my writing style might've changed a little bit but…. Yeah it's cause I haven't updated in a while…. Sorry again! **

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***

**Hi Hi~! I'm responding back to you :D**

**Tuna1827: **Thank you! I hope this chapter is more cute!

**Clound: **Haha I really want to know as well :D

**Aku Made Shitsuji: **Thank you so much for the tips haha Yeah I was pretty sleepy and had no memory of that chapter when I woke up…-_- But yes, when I reread the chapter I did find some sentences that had no flow… Rawr! I hope it's a little better in this chapter!

**-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-: **Haha sorry! Again I have no idea what I was writing! Sorry if it was confusing, but I hope this one is not as much!

**Caithdean: **:D Thanks for the review! D: Sorry for not updating soon!

**-xShiroi-chan: **Haha I fixed I-Pin's name Lawls! I knew that wasn't right! Haha yes I agree! Hibari belongs to Tsuna! And vice versa :D

**Kitfox12: **Haha I really wish I knew what's going to happen as well! Writer's block!

**HibariKyouya1234: **NOM NOM NOM! Thank you so much for the cupcake! :D

**Angelzodica013: **Haha I haven't quite gone to when they go to school! But next chapter will have them go! :D Hope you will still stick around for that haha

**Sachiel Angelo: **Haha that one word made my day :D WOW! :D I will continue:3

**Leo's Katanas: **:D Yes Mini Hibari has come to bite you to death! XD

**Kichou: **Sorry for not updating soon! But it's updated now! :D


	3. Chapter 3: A Beast's Pillow

**AN: Hi guys! I wanted to update this on Valentine's Day as my love to you, but I read my past reviews and just laughed nervously. Almost every review was like, "Update now or soon!" (Cue the sound of knives in the background. I think my death is near…) So… I updated it early! (As soon as I finished).  
**

**Uh… And I don't know if this chapter will be satisfying…**

**I do not own KHR (insert joke here).**

**OOC: You'll see it. Guaranteed.**

**Couple: 1827, 8059… I think that's pretty much it. I'm not a huge fan of 8059 so don't expect much because really, Hibari and Tsuna are basically all I can picture in my brain.**

**Warning: There are a **_**few**_** cuss words. Please don't be offended. Uh…Grammar…Yeah…**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter Three: A Beast's Pillow: Begin.

Tsuna didn't know life was so short.

He bet his gravestone looked like this:

Here lies Sawada Tsunayoshi age 14. Killed (bitten) by a small but ferocious Hibari Kyouya. May he rest in peace.

Lying on his back in his room, Tsuna groaned in pain. This was definitely not how he wanted to spend his afternoon just coming back from school. Covered in obvious bite marks (not _those_ kind of bite marks), black and blue were suddenly his skin's favorite color. Tsuna sighed. No energy left in his body after struggling to stand up. Hibari punished him good – skillful enough not to break one bone in the brunette's body. Although, the pain was equivalent to several broken bones.

Reborn towered over Tsuna's head and smirked, and with a taunting voice he said, "Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted. It wasn't his fault Hibari was stuck as a cute little doll…

Actually, thank you Tsuna and gods of candy canes and rainbow forests! (Fan girls squeal in the back ground.)

Giannini struggled fixing the bazooka, accidently breaking it even further. Reborn, of course, was pleased to know the _unfortunate_ news, imagining the pain Tsuna would receive from a furious Hibari – a small one too.

Tsuna sighed as he thought about the events during the day…

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock, shaped like a bunny, echoed throughout the room – quiet enough to not disrupt Reborn and his sleeping bubble. Unfortunately, the beast heard the ring through his dream. Frustrated, he could only hear the sound of ringing instead of the pains and horrors of his prey and hopping gingerbread men.

Don't ask.

Tsuna on the other hand, slept away innocently; he didn't know a beast was about to awaken.

Not even true love can save him now.

One.

Two.

Pain.

"Uff!" Tsuna coughed sitting up abruptly – Hibari skillfully dodged it not wanting to be flung across the room again. Rubbing his abdomen, Tsuna looked around for any lethal objects. Ah, there it was.

A messy black mop was next to him on the bed. It almost looked like a cute stuffed version of Hib- Tsuna froze.

Two words:

Oh.

Shit.

"Hii!" Tsuna screamed while scrambling off the bed, landing on his bum during the process, his coffee table holding him up for support. Tsuna never looked so pale – so pale even the moon was jealous. Teeth clattering, Tsuna continued to eye Hibari, preparing his mind and body for immense pain. Then:

Tsuna gaped, color returning to his face.

"Pft!" Tsuna held back his laughter. He was afraid of nothing! Hibari was only ten inches tall and was as cute as chubby puppies.

Black.

He spoke too soon.

Let it never be said that Tsuna learned from his mistakes.

Tsuna moaned, rubbing his forehead with a strange marking resembling a tonfa. Oh right. Tsuna's shoulder's slumped – memories flooding in all at once. Hibari came to his birthday party, Lambo started crying, Hibari got hit by a broken bazooka, and now, he's as small as a doll.

Throb.

But Hibari can still pack a punch.

"Good morning Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled apologetically. Hibari glared, eyes piercing into Tsuna's mind. If you listened closely, you could hear teeth grinding.

Oh and, Hibari is still a ferocious beast no matter how small.

Tsuna shivered in fear, backing away awkwardly as he crawled over objects in his path. The brunette was underneath Reborn's hammock, and unfortunately for Tsuna Reborn's bubble snapped. In a blink of an eye a green gun was pointed in-between Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna shook in fear.

"Hie! Reborn!" Tsuna guarded his face with his arms, but received a kick in his stomach by Reborn. Hibari's eyes twitched.

"…My herbivore…" Hibari clamped his mouth shut and looked away – lost. Reborn heard the confused cloud, smirking as he thought of a plan… Tsuna on the other hand didn't hear anything because he was too busy groaning in pain. Hibari opened the window and jumped out, heading toward school escaping in the process.

School…

Oh yeah…

Tsuna yelped. He only had a few minutes to get ready or immense pain will visit him in a shape of a tiny carnivore. Stripping quickly of his clothes, Tsuna changed into his uniform, brushed his teeth, stuffed his breakfast in his mouth, and ran out of the door. He could take a shower later. Only a pro could be as quick as Tsuna. Even Reborn would say, "Tsuna's best quality: getting ready in only a minute. But he's still Dame-Tsuna."

Sprinting on the road, Tsuna wondered where Gokudera and Yamamoto were…but that wasn't important right now. He didn't want to be bitten.

The thought of miniature Hibari never crossed the brunette's mind, until he saw him at the school entrance. Everyone stared at Hibari, who looked ready to explode. Kusakabe never wrote so many detention slips in his life. Girls squealed at Hibari, foolishly thinking it was a plush doll that could move. At least that's a logical explanation besides the bazooka. Kusakabe's face drained in color, at this rate Hibari was going to hit a girl. Strangely he didn't as if waiting for something…

Tsuna, legs slowed, saw Kusakabe with Hibari on his shoulders. Tsuna wondered how Kusakabe knew that he was Hibari. As the brunette got closer to the pair Tsuna almost laughed. There was a red tonfa mark on Kusakabe's left cheek.

Hibari saw Tsuna approaching. Kusakabe was shocked when Hibari jumped off of his shoulders to speak with Tsuna; he smiled – Hibari looked slightly happy.

Hibari dashed and kicked Tsuna in the stomach, smirking as he saw Tsuna fall to the ground. "Herbivore you're late."

Tsuna gaped at him. "I'm not late – " The school bell rung behind Hibari's small figure. Bells never looked so intimidating… "Hie!" Tsuna cried, not wanting to get hurt even further, crawling away awkwardly. Talk about déjà vu.

Hibari smirked, pleased to see Tsuna filled with fear because of him.

"Get to class."

"Yes, Hibari-san!" Tsuna saluted stiffly and ran for his dear life. Hibari hummed as he watched his prey stumbling to get away. Kusakabe observed his boss, feeling happy. If Hibari was in a good mood, then everyone was. I mean _everyone_.

Hibari continued his daily duties, bringing order to Nami-Chu. Kusakabe on the other hand closed the gates and patrolled for any more late students.

* * *

Tsuna arrived at his classroom, barging in with apologies before sitting down. He was surprised to see Gokudera and Yamamoto not there…

When class was over, everyone was talking about Hibari. Tsuna couldn't help but feel awkward as gossip flooded the classroom. Tsuna sighed. Without his best friends he didn't have anyone to really talk to, and Kyoko seemed intrigued with the gossip. Just then, the door opened – then closed. Everyone looked at the door.

"Did that door just open and close by itself?" One male student asked. Whispers going about wildly.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked out of the blue. It appears he was the only one that saw Hibari walk in. Tsuna picked Hibari off the floor and set him on his desk, wondering why he was here. Hibari glared at the other curious students, who abruptly turned away in fear.

"Herbivore. Lunch. Rooftops." Hibari said apathetically, gazing into confused brown eyes. Tsuna forcibly nodded, watching Hibari jump off of his desk and open and close the door. Well, that was interesting. The other students laughed loudly, pretending to comfort Tsuna. Tsuna just ignored them. He didn't know why, but he felt secretly happy.

This time, the door opened roughly with a yelling silver head shaped like an octopus. A more calm voice followed after. "Why are you so… stupid?" Gokudera screamed, face red with…anger? That didn't seem to fit… Yamamoto just laughed. Tsuna smiled at them, but he noticed something suspicious in their outfits. They looked messy and disoriented; their hair looked just as messy. A normal person could put two and two together what Gokudera and Yamamoto did this morning, but Tsuna didn't quite understand. The brunette shrugged it off and talked to his friends as usual.

Lunch time came around. Tsuna told them he had some business on the rooftops with Hibari. Gokudera pleaded him to stay, not for Tsuna's safety but for his.

Yamamoto smiled ominously as he shooed Tsuna away. Tsuna eyed him curiously at Yamamoto's behavior but thought nothing of it. Hibari was waiting after all.

Yamamoto smirked as he saw Tsuna's back disappear in the distance; then abruptly dragging Gokudera somewhere private, pinning him against the wall. Yamamoto leaned close and whispered, "I'm hungry." Gokudera felt hot. "Why are you so horny all the time? You- You baseball idiot!"

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to the rooftops slowly, breathing in fresh air. He examined the sky and sighed. It's so peaceful on the rooftops.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna jumped, frantically searching for Hibari. "Hibari-san? Where are you – Ow!" Tsuna felt a sharp pain at his feet. The brunette looked down to see Hibari. Tsuna squat down, attempting to be on the same level as Hibari. "You needed me, Hibari-san?" Tsuna giggled, holding back his urge to cuddle him.

"Get on your back." Hibari crossed his arms with no emotion on his face. Tsuna looked baffled, but he did as he was told. Hibari jumped on top of Tsuna's chest and positioned himself, preparing for a nap. Tsuna grinned uncontrollably – so this is what Hibari wanted me to do, be his pillow. Hibari poked Tsuna as if saying "Shut up." Hibari had grown to like sleeping with Tsuna even if their time together was short. He hated to admit it, but the herbivore smelled damn good and felt so comfortable.

"Good night Hibari-san," Tsuna whispered gently.

"…Hn."

Tsuna smiled sweetly as he too felt sleepy. Yawning, Tsuna's eyes felt heavy, succumbing to sleep…

* * *

When Hibari woke up, he saw the sun setting over the horizon. School was mostly over. Stretching his arms, he climbed out of Tsuna's hair (he felt cold halfway into his nap). Tsuna mumbled as he scratched his belly. Hibari stood close to Tsuna's face, observing his – thump – herbivore…

Cute…

Soft…

Kind…

Comfortable…

Hibari clenched his chest with both of his hands. His heart was beating so fast! The raven head frowned as he felt uncontrollable heat raging in his body. He felt as if he just ran several miles. "Ugh!" Hibari gritted his teeth. His body felt like lead; he couldn't breathe. The raven head's vision blurred as he gripped Tsuna's sleeve, gasping as he saw his hand growing rapidly at alien speed.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, his hyper intuition telling him to wake up. Tsuna immediately shot up and yelped when he saw Hibari. The beast fell to the ground on his face before picking himself up. Tsuna was shocked at first but giggled when he saw Hibari's red nose. Wait, that wasn't important! Hibari's body was back to normal?

Hibari continued to feel his heart pounding as he looked at Tsuna, but he didn't know why. He was just relieved that his body was back to normal…

Yet. Life was too short.

As soon as Hibari heart wasn't beating at a normal rate, he shrunk back to his ten inch body. Tsuna thought he was still sleeping. Hibari on the other hand was _pissed_. The beast growled dangerously.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said cautiously. Tsuna reached for Hibari, and Hibari protested with biting. Tsuna winced but laughed nervously. Both of them were confused if what just happened was real… It happened so fast, it was almost unreal.

Nightfall was slowly emerging, and Tsuna felt nervous. His mother was probably home worried. "I think it is best we go home, Hibari-san."

Tsuna continued to pry Hibari off of his hand as he walked out of his school and into the streets. Kusakabe let him out, bowing to Hibari who ignored him. Hibari was persistent, biting harder every time Tsuna tugged on him. Tsuna felt like hitting his head against the wall.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A yellow fluff ball approached Tsuna with a high pitch voice. Tsuna looked up. "Hibird!" Tsuna smiled childishly.

Hibari let go of Tsuna's hand and Hibird caught Hibari on his back, flying away. Tsuna's face looked hysterical. He- How- What-

Hibari was riding Hibird.

Now, that _needs_ to be incorporated in the actual KHR series sometime.

Tsuna rushed home quickly, anxious to see Hibari again.

* * *

Tsuna returned home, greeting his mom making an excuse as to why he was late before running into his room. "Hiba-Oof!" Tsuna fell to his butt as a small tonfa made contact with his nose. If Hibari was pissed before, he raged with flames now. Reborn calmly watched "male bonding" happen between the cloud guardian and Dame-Tsuna.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari spewed out venom as he held up his other tonfa – his feet firmly on the ground.

"Wait, Hibari." Reborn said calmly. Hibari growled pulling himself back forcibly, glaring straight into Tsuna's fearful eyes. Pink lips quivered in fear. "I think he deserves a reason first."

"Dame-Tsuna, I have bad news." Reborn said evilly. Tsuna felt like the ice age came to his house just then – he gulped nervously. "Giannini can't fix the bazooka." Tsuna held in his breath. Is that why Hibari was so mad? "Wait, why is he so mad at me?" Tsuna screamed in his mind. Then wait for it…

Hibari's stuck like that forever?

Tsuna, being the idiot that he is, busted out laughing, crawling around his bedroom floor. Hibari didn't find any of this funny. The two predators glanced at each other, eyes communicating in silent agreement. Next thing Tsuna knew was pain.

Hibari bit him to death.

* * *

Tsuna exhaled deeply, lying on the floor, staring at his ceiling. Today was such a stressful but fun day. Tsuna smiled, gradually turning into a frown. When Hibari returned back to normal, was that real? Reborn walked into Tsuna's room, amused to see Tsuna thinking (for once). Reborn snickered. "Dinner's ready."

Grumble.

Tsuna blushed. Now that he thought about it he didn't eat anything but breakfast…what about – "Hibari-san!"

As if on cue, Hibari jumped off of Hibird and entered Tsuna's room through the window. His anger was completely out. Tsuna's face drained of color, imagining what horrors Hibari did to innocent people. Then there was that sound:

Grumble.

Hibari masked his face to hide his embarrassment looking at the floor. Wow, carpet never looked so amazing. Tsuna giggled and smiled at Hibari.

Hibari was human after all!

The brunette smiled as he prepared his coffee table for dinner – the set up like yesterdays. After Tsuna completed the table he told Hibari he would go get dinner. The carnivore watched the bunny leave and hopped to his place, waiting patiently for food. While he was waiting, he fed Hibird some treats.

Happily going up the stairs into his room, Tsuna set the food down, giving Hibari his food as well. They were eating spaghetti tonight.

Hibari looked baffled. He didn't know what spaghetti was. He only ate traditional Japanese dinners. Tsuna caught Hibari's gaze, slurping a noodle into his mouth. "It's spaghetti, Hibari-san. Italian food."

The predator eyed Tsuna as the herbivore ate cheerfully. Hibari picked up his chopsticks and poked the noodles. Grumble. Well, his stomach was hungry so he took a bite. Hibari froze.

Italians were geniuses!

Hibari hungrily ate with proper manners of course, asking for seconds. Tsuna smiled. "Do you like spaghetti, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, watching Hibari eat enthusiastically.

Hibari just nodded slowly. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt the need to indulge this herbivore that gave him this delicious meal. Herbivore food never tasted so good.

After dinner was done, Tsuna brought the empty plates to the sink, surprised to see Hibari tag along. Tsuna watched Hibari bow to his mother as if saying, "Thanks for the meal." Tsuna's mom just smiled and laughed as usual. The pair decided they would do the dishes.

Yes, I said it.

Tsuna _and Hibari_ were going to do the dishes.

Tsuna offered to wash them while Hibari dried the plates, but as usual, Hibari saw everything as a challenge. Tsuna panicked when he didn't see Hibari, but really, he was hiding in the bubbles. A black haired head popped out of a bubble nest, but the beast's body was covered in suds. Tsuna laughed, and Hibari didn't mind it. He actually was having…fun.

After washing the dishes, it was time to take a bath. Tsuna went into the bathroom with towel in hand and other supplies. Tsuna started to take off his shirt when he saw…

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped covering his half naked body. It appears Hibari wanted to take a bath as well – this time in an actual bath. Hibari just glanced at him before entering the bath. Tsuna gaped – he took his clothes off so quickly!

Tsuna grinned when he saw Hibari swimming around in his bathtub. He was too short to touch the ground after all. Tsuna stripped off his clothes and entered the bath with Hibari, pushing away his embarrassment. While Hibari was in doll form, he couldn't _really_ feel embarrassed. Okay, he was embarrassed. Tsuna took out his bubble bath formula so Hibari couldn't see his…Tsuna blushed.

Hibari felt relaxed. He never felt this relaxed in his life. Staring intently at Tsuna, who was playing with the bubbles, the beast felt his heart beat rapidly. Hibari clenched his chest again. Was he getting sick? His eyebrows furrowed. His body pulsed, and heat raged within him again for the second time.

Next thing he knew…

Tsuna gasped as he stared into blue grayish eyes. He felt like there was a lump in his throat, and his heart moved as fast as a racecar. His face was red hot. Hibari was back to normal and on top of him – naked. Hibari looked down at Tsuna. Their faces inches away, their bodies pressed together. The once spacious bathtub was now packed.

Bam! Both heads looked toward the bathroom door.

"AHAHA! Lambo is the best!" Lambo screamed while running around the bathroom oh so randomly. Tsuna blushed with embarrassment as he tried shrinking away. Hibari smirked at Tsuna, their lips still inches apart. It seems Hibari didn't mind being naked in the same bathtub with Tsuna.

"Tsuna play with me!" Lambo said before his attention was caught to Reborn at the doorway. Reborn frowned. This idiot interrupted them! "Lambo…" Reborn growled.

Lambo shivered…"Y-you can't get me Reborn! AHAHA!" Lambo jumped on Hibari's head – Reborn lashed out toward him. Lambo jumped off of the beast's head and out the door. Reborn followed after, smirking at the scene before closing the door behind him.

The force from Lambo jumping off of Hibari's head created a beautiful moment for all the fan girls in the world.

Hibari and Tsuna's lips were connected.

To add to it all, they were also naked.

Chapter Three: A Beast's Pillow: End.

**AN: So… I know… You have permission to kill me. Just make it quick, please! **

**I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but I'm STUCK on what to write. Really, I wrote this story on a whim like 2 years ago…(laughs nervously). I didn't know people would like it so much. I'll try to update faster! **

**Thanks for reading! Review please! **_**Please**_** do because if I don't get reviews I tend to get depressed and not write. -_-**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***

* * *

**REVIEW FEEDBACK! Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**Setsuna Alaude: Haha thanks! :D**

**Angelzodica013: Lol That's what I aim for, CUTENESS! XD**

**Sachiel Angelo: Yes! I know, I'm amazed I actually got off my butt to write a new chapter!**

**Kichou: Well Hibari is Hibari after all! :D**

**SprayPaintAndABrickWall42: Haha! I want a Hibari Doll as well! Funnily enough, seeing Reborn plush dolls was my inspiration.**

**Swimming in the Sky: Thank you! People do say my brain has quite a bit of imagination…**

**Rozelia13: I'm deeply sorry! I will try to update more quickly! But thank you so much for your review!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unknown Twin

**AN: Well I know it's been a while, but here I am writing you this last chapter. Yes, last chapter. I don't want to promise any more of this story because let's face it, I don't have much passion for this story, and you guys deserve a good story with all my love and passion. I want to properly apologize for the long waits and hope you like the ending. It's a rushed ending I admit, but there are plenty of fluffs to pass around. **

**OOC: You know the jest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR (insert joke here).**

**Couple: The famous 1827 that I love so much.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

Chapter 4: An Unknown Twin

"Have you made your decision?"

Small lips curved into a light smile.

"Yes, Reborn."

* * *

Grey-blue eyes popped wide open. The beast quickly stood up, grabbing his tonfas. He looked around furiously. Then, Hibari's head started to throb immensely causing his legs to give out. Landing on all fours, he clenched his tonfas as his vision blurred.

Hibari blinked hard over and over again with furrowed eyebrows. The last thing he could remember is going to sleep with Tsuna (who fainted after that…lovely event).

Hibari frowned. He looked around cautiously before struggling to stand up. He rubbed his eyes and tried to survey the room with blurred vision – his mind still going in circles. Hibari growled, trying to regain power over his body. He hated it when his body and mind did not cooperate.

The beast sniffed the territory and realized something was off.

This wasn't the herbivore's room…

"I see you're awake." A voice spoke out behind Hibari.

Hibari whipped his neck around, making his neck to pop. His mind throbbed even more from the sudden movement. The beast continued to rub his eyes furiously until his vision cleared as if he had enough of his body's foolish behavior. His jaw clenched as he saw where he was.

Hibari was enclosed in a heavily barred cage made out of reinforced iron. Even Hibari knew he couldn't break or even create a dent on the iron bars. It was as hard as diamond.

"A beast should be kept in a cage." The voice laughed amusedly as the mysterious figure continued to stare at Hibari from a dark corner.

With his mind gradually clearing up, Hibari realized he knew that voice. That wretched, vile, and horrific voice. He growled and got into fighting stance – tonfas in hand. How dare this perverted man drug him and put him into a cage.

"Ku fu fu fu." Mukuro came into view, looking down at Hibari with amusement. "I'm not the one you should be mad at," The purple head shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I was surprised to see you in my territory _and_ in a cage when I woke up especially since you are so small." Mukuro casually circled the cage with a teasing smirk.

Hibari glared intensely at Mukuro, not believing any word coming out of that stupid man's mouth.

Mukuro just smiled, grabbing a set of keys from his inside pocket. He twirled the silver around his finger while staring back into fierce eyes. "All I was told was to keep you in here until 3 o'clock."

The raven head continued to glare into Mukuro's eyes, growling lowly. He imagined violently clubbing the man with his tonfas. Hibari almost smiled as he pictured Mukuro on his knees, begging like a lowly peasant to give him some mercy.

"It's 2:50 right now." Mukuro's lips curved, looking at the digital clock on the wall while still twirling the keys around his finger. Silence filled the room except for the clang from the keys. The two beast's stared at each other as minutes went by.

The purple head walked up to the cage door where a large lock held the door in place. Hibari eyed him closely, ready to pick a fight with him as soon as the cage opened.

The alarm went off at 3 o'clock. A large clang filled the room as the lock fell down. Hibari immediately pounced out of the cage ready to bite his new, unlucky prey. Hibari had to admit (reluctantly) that with his new small body, he was faster than in his normal body. Although, he still wished he was back to normal.

Mukuro dodged Hibari's attack. "The next time you enter my territory, bring Tsunayoshi-kun with you." Mukuro laughed before disappearing into mist, leaving Hibari furious.

Like he would bring Tsuna to a pervert or anything else besides him.

Wait.

Hibari immediately ran out of the building with Tsuna in his mind. If he was drugged, what happened to Tsuna?

The beast finally made it to the herbivore's house. He jumped onto Tsuna's window and froze. He saw Tsuna with…

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined still embarrassed about yesterday. "I didn't mean to wake you up!" Tsuna begged for mercy as (fake) Hibari clenched his tonfas.

"…" (fake) Hibari glared at Tsuna who looked like he was about to start crying.

The real Hibari was shocked as he saw an imposter talking to Tsuna. His heart fell _slightly_ sad that Tsuna didn't know he was talking to an imposter. Reborn walked into Tsuna's room talking about something. Hibari tried opening the window to hear the conversation, but he failed because the window was locked. Hibari frowned. The three people waked out of Tsuna's room.

Hibari felt many emotions that he didn't understand. Should he be worried for Tsuna's safety? Why would he worry about Tsuna? Who is that man? Hibari felt his head ache and ruffled his messy black hair. He didn't quite understand his thoughts or feelings which pushed his buttons. Hibari knew everything.

The beast ignored his other complex thoughts and focused on the straightforward path. Should he smash the window open and confront his imposter? As he lifted his right arm, his actions were interrupted by the sound of Tsuna's front door opening and closing.

"W-wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna called after the (fake) Hibari.

For a split second, the imposter looked up and made eye contact with Hibari – he smiled. The real Hibari stood there shocked as the imposter continued to walk out of Tsuna's gate with the herbivore and Reborn following after him.

Hibari grew suspicious and decided to follow his imposter. Even though Reborn was with (his) herbivore, he couldn't help but feel _slightly_ worried. Hibari slapped his head with his tonfa, trying to ignore his thoughts and instead, let his body be in control.

"Reborn." (Fake) Hibari whispered so that Tsuna couldn't hear who was still apologizing for squishing the doll several times in his sleep. "He's following us."

Reborn smirked as they continued to walk to Tsuna's school. School was over, but Reborn got (fake) Hibari to agree to train Tsuna at his precious Naminori which Tsuna though was odd but didn't question it. Everything was going as planned.

As the four of them reached the school, (fake) Hibari grabbed Tsuna's finger and dragged him into the reception room, leaving the real Hibari struggling to keep up and stay hidden.

Hibari bit his lip and made a run for it. He had to get to the bottom of this. Reborn watched with a smirk, watching the lively doll run across the field into the school. He couldn't help but feel giddy inside.

"Thank you," Reborn turned around, "Mukuro."

Mukuro appeared instantly with a smile. "No problem. Thank you for the pictures of Tsunayoshi-kun." Reborn nodded his head, and with that, Mukuro disappeared into mist once again.

Once Hibari reached the door, he opened the door slightly to spy on the herbivore and imposter.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked as he was thrown onto one of the couches in the room. Outside of the room, a beast's teeth clenched tightly, and fists curled into a clench. Tsuna was amazed how strong (fake) Hibari was even in a tiny body.

Hibari smiled.

Tsuna stared at Hibari in shock. His whole body paralyzed. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them thoroughly, but each time he opened them, he saw the same skylark smiling at him. Nothing was creepier then this not even Mukuro…

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said playfully as he watched Tsuna shrivel up in fear. The brunette felt his heart skip over as he heard his name called out in a smooth velvet voice. Tsuna shivered, secretly liking the sensation and wishing for more.

Then smoke filled up the room causing Tsuna to cough. There he saw Hibari in his proper size. "Hibari-san! You're back to norm-"

Hibari continued to smile happily. Humming even.

Tsuna was completely freaked out, not noticing the beast's sudden approach. One hand underneath Tsuna's shirt, and the other hand on Tsuna's belt. Tsuna felt his head heat up quickly. The brunette looked up to see the raven head's face only a few inches away. He closed his eyes slowly, remembering the sweet kiss from before…

Bam!

The door slammed open, falling off the door frame, and landed on the floor with a loud thud. A deep growl filled the room as a small beast stepped forward, tonfas in hand. How dare he touch _his_ herbivore!

Tsuna gasped as he saw ten inch Hibari at the door. The baffled brunette looked back and forth between the two.

The imposter looked at Hibari and smiled before grabbing Tsuna's jaw and connecting his lips with Tsuna's in a strong, forceful kiss. Hibari dropped his tonfas, ignoring the loud thump of his heart and painful screams of his brain. He couldn't move then everything turned red – his emotions going haywire.

The poor herbivore was so confused and shocked his heart was going to give out. The imposter stepped back as he dodged Hibari's incoming attack, tonfas back into action. The real Hibari was now in his proper size with a poisonous aura spewing out of the beast's simple frame.

Tsuna stared with his mouth wide open. There were two Hibari's in the room. Tsuna shivered in fear, fearing the worst. Which one was the real Hibari?

Hibari growled as he clashed with his smiling imposter. "Who the hell are you." Hibari growled as he continued lashing at his prey in fury.

The imposter skillfully dodged every move that Hibari threw at him. The imposter smiled and looked at Tsuna. "Ask him."

Hibari whipped around and glared.

Tsuna shook his head violently with his hands flailing in denial.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird flew in at the right moment, delicately landing on the furious beast's head.

Tsuna paled, his hand shaking and pointing at the imposter. If that one was the real Hibari, then who was the one that kissed me?

The imposter sighed and grabbed his black locks, pulling off his wig to reveal a long braid. There was no point in hiding his identity now.

"F-Fon-san?" Tsuna exclaimed, blushing as the image of him and Fon kissed appeared in his mind. Tsuna unconsciously touched his lips his face turning pink, something that angered Hibari even more.

Hibari lashed out at Fon once again for touching something that was his.

Fon started laughing while he continued to dodge every attack. "Reborn," Fon called out.

Reborn appeared out of the shadow with a huge smirk on his face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped as he looked at his teacher. "Why-" Tsuna was silenced by Reborn who pointed his gun straight at him. Tsuna paled even more.

Hibari ignored Reborn and continued his attacks. Fon continued to smile as he dodged every attack. Every time Fon dodged his attack, Hibari's eyes sharpened more. The immense anger that Hibari felt took over him completely. The beast was truly awake.

Tsuna paled. He's never seen Hibari so pissed off before.

"Why are you so mad Hibari?" Reborn called out to the raging beast with a wicked smile.

The beast growled as he turned around to face Reborn. Blood trickled down his tonfas. Hibari gripped his tonfas so hard that his nails dug into his skin. He didn't even notice it.

"He _touched_ something that is _mine!_" The beast began assaulting Fon with more speed and strength, but Fon was skilled enough to dodge every move. Tsuna squeaked but didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What exactly is yours?" Reborn smirked while looking at the confused Tsuna.

"…" Hibari grew silent, realizing Reborn's evil plan. His anger slowly faded as he stood still – lost in deep thought. Hibari bit his lip and screamed as he shook his head violently – the brunette quivered in fear. The beast quickly turned around and walked over to Tsuna, striking Tsuna with his tonfa, causing Tsuna to yelp out in pain. The raven head put away his tonfas back into his unknown pockets before saying,

"I hate you."

Hibari glared down, making sure it pierced right into Tsuna's delicate, soft eyes. The poor herbivore shrunk in fear, gradually going into fetal position, questioning what he had done to anger the beast.

Hibari continued to glare and reached out his hand. Slowly and hesitantly he started rubbing the new lump on Tsuna's head. Big brown eyes looked up through his bangs with a confused look on his face. Hibari grit his teeth, hiding his eyes with his bangs. The dark beast moved in for a brief kiss before moving back, gripping his heart. His heart was dancing wildly in his chest. The other felt the same.

That herbivore caused him so much trouble.

But…

He couldn't help it. He enjoyed every moment.

Tsuna's lips felt hot, his body responding pleasantly to Hibari's quick touch. Even though it was brief, it felt much better than Fon's kiss. The two stared into each other's eyes, letting the static go through their body.

Reborn and Fon just watched the two kids with sly smirks. In agreement, they left the two puppies alone, sneaking out of the window. Hibird followed shortly after, letting his master alone with another "pet."

Ten minutes passed by and Hibari and Tsuna continued to stare at each other. Tsuna got all his courage to reach forward to grab Hibari's hand that twitched back, but Hibari hesitantly grabbed the smaller hand in acceptance.

Eyes never looked away. Their bodies now close and pressed together on the couch in a seated position. Foreign feelings filled up both of them as they stared at each other, holding each other's hands. Silence that was between them was now filled with each other's exhale and inhale, the drumming of their hearts, and the soft wind blowing outside.

They were at peace.

Hibari slowly moved in closer, never releasing his gaze in Tsuna's eyes. For once in his life, he let go of everything logical and thought nothing but alien thoughts – his thoughts were only contained with Tsuna.

Faces only centimeters apart, they breathed at the same rate, and they felt comfortable in each other's presence. Tsuna moved in slowly so that their noses touched softly. Eyes still locked in each other's. The beast slowly moved in closing the gap, feeling the hot sensation travel up and down his body.

He never felt like this.

Tsuna began to shiver, amazed how much Hibari could affect him.

Their kiss was innocent and pure, light and soft.

_There was no lust._

All they wanted was to be close to each other, nothing more. Hibari slowly disconnected their lips and buried his head in Tsuna's neck, hiding his hot face. Tsuna giggled as he ran his fingers in black silk. They stayed like that until nightfall.

* * *

"So in other words, I never gave the machine back to Giannini to fix it, and I asked Fon and Mukuro to cooperate in my plan to bring you guys together." Reborn said quickly as he stared at the newly couple sitting on Tsuna's bed. "And face it. You would never have gotten together if I didn't do anything."

Hibari glared but strangely he didn't feel that angry. It was true afterall. They wouldn't have gotten together if Reborn didn't do this ridiculous plan.

"So…How did Hibari become normal?" Tsuna asked also wondering how Fon was in his adult size.

"Dame-Tsuna! You never learn." Reborn kicked Tsuna on the head. "I told you that if one's heart beat fast enough they can remove the effects. Fon was just an illusion, he was still in baby form, but Mukuro used all his power to make it convincing. Plus Hibari was so mad that he couldn't think straight." Reborn smirked at the last part.

Tsuna giggled lightly as he looked at Hibari who was annoyed at that last statement. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand hesitantly, and once Tsuna's skin came into contact with Hibari's, the beast's annoyance disappeared in an instant.

Reborn thought he saw flowers and butterflies floating around the new couple. Reborn smirked. It looked like it would be a waste of time to grab their attention and decided to leave them alone. He would have to get used to being ignored by Dame-Tsuna from now on when Hibari's in the room.

Tsuna and Hibari stared in each other's eyes, never noticing the disappearance of a certain baby. I guess this is what they call it.

Lost in love.

The END!

**AN: There you have it. Hibari the Doll has ended in a satisfying yet dissatisfying way haha (I know it is dissatisfying). But it's best I end it now because I honestly don't know when I would continue this story. BUT! I do have another story I'm working on, but for the sake of you guys, I will **_**NOT**_** post the story until I have atleast a couple of chapters done (which would probably be in 3 to 4 years before that happens haha).**

**(Though occasionally I will write one-shots for fun.)**

**That is all. Thank you so much for the reviews and encourage. I love each and every review I receive. Thank you.**

**XOXO**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***

* * *

**Review Feedback! :)**

**Kichou: Haha thanks so much! Kissu! :D**

**AniManGa19930: Haha thank you. I hope this chapter rendered you speechless again too.**

**ShannySkyGem: Sorry! I hope you didn't go on a rampage! :D**

**RejectedByMostButLovedByAll: Haha yeah… The first person was a horrible mistake but I was a horrible writer back then compared to now.**

**Princessayla15: Haha thanks for the review *heart* :D**

**SprayPaintAndABrickWall42: I must say I love your username haha I hope this one is extra adorable.**

**JaylaCaine: Haha I know! I just **_**had**_** to incorporate that idea somewhere in the story.**

**suzuKHRaddict98: Haha I am a KHR addict as well! :D**


End file.
